


Blooddruid

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Sacrifice, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Church Bashing, Druid Sam, First Time Topping, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Injured Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prince Gabriel (Supernatural), Prince Lucifer (Supernatural), Prostate Massage, Samifer - Freeform, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer was at loss what he should do. His youngest brother was about to die, his oldest brother was far away on a useless crusade and the Holy Men of the new God weren't able to help Gabriel and save his life.But their Kingdom ruled an old land with even older magic and powerful beings able to wield this kind of magic - for a price.Lucifer was ready to pay any price to save his brother. He wouldn't loose Gabriel because it had been his duty to protect his youngest brother and Lucifer had failed him. Yet it would be Gabriel paying the highest price while Lucifer would give up everything to help his brother pay his due...and to save his life.What Lucifer wasn't expecting was the power wielded by a druid. Just like he wasn't expecting the desire the druid would ignite in his own blood.





	1. The Druid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> a new Samifer Story incoming! Just like my last stories, this one is already finished and has been slumbering in my dropbox for a while. 
> 
> You will find a lot of different things in this story. In the first chapter you will find a quite graphic discribtion of an animal sacrifice. If you watch Game of Throne you shouldn't have any trouble with it. For those who don't want to read it -> the paragraph written in big bold letters is the one you want to skip! 
> 
> I was told I write a lot of pagan stuff...yeah, I do, I love it too much not to write about it and I live too close to Scandinavia to not feel influenced by them :P
> 
> Credits for the edits: CrowNoYami. Everything she might have missed is mine.
> 
> Have fun
> 
> Silva

Lucifer pushed one of the servants out of his way with a snarl on his lips. His younger brother Gabriel was dying because of a mysterious bite on his arm and the court healers and holy men had nothing better to do than pray to their Christian god. There was no actual aid for his brother from them and Lucifer had no problem killing them should his brother die because of their foolish believes in an absent god. 

 

Lucifer had been raised to believe in the same God, but it never sat right with him. Their kingdom was too wild for a god like Him and he couldn’t imagine how one being could create everything from nothing. Several gods working together? That Lucifer could imagine. 

 

Now that his younger brother was as good as dead, Lucifer ignored the protests of the so called holy men and called for one of the local healers. The people of the villages around the castle spoke of him only in whispers and hushed voices and Lucifer was now in debt with many people to have the man in his home. He just got word that the man was waiting in the throne room… for the last hour. Lucifer was by his brothers’ side, watching his younger brother turn around in pain and sweating. His arm swollen and red. 

 

More servants moved out of Lucifer’s way and the moment he walked into the throne room he spotted the healer. He had taken a seat close to the fireplace, a wolf rested by his feet while a hawk sat on the man's’ shoulder like a guard. The wolf, a beautiful animal, its fur a beautiful blend between grey and brown, lifted its head and intelligent blue eyes looked at Lucifer. The healer was sitting on the bare floor and reading a book that looked like he had taken it from one of the shelves. The court staff, together with a priest, were eyeing the healer with suspicion in their eyes. 

 

Glaring at the useless priest, Lucifer dropped his long frame next to the healer on the ground. The man looked young, much younger than Lucifer but there was something in the air around him that made the hairs in Lucifer’s neck stand up. There was no feeling of danger, but it forced him to pay attention to the man. When the healer looked up from the book, Lucifer was met with eyes of such a strange colour that Lucifer was stunned for a moment. Grey and brown crashed together with green and blue. Beautiful and wild eyes half shielded by long dark brown hair. “My apologies for being late… someone failed to inform me that you already arrived.” Lucifer glared over his shoulder first at the priest and then at the first servant of the court. Just because his older brother Michael, currently absent and on a crusade, was king, didn’t mean Lucifer could be disobeyed easily. 

 

The healer placed his large hand on the wolfs’ head before he spoke with a deep voice. “Don’t worry Prince Lucifer. I’m aware that the servants of the Christian God are not known to show kindness to the servants of the old gods. How can I be at your service?” With a heavy sigh on his lips, Lucifer let his head drop in his hands. “It’s my younger brother Gabriel; he got… bitten by something. There was nothing wrong with him at first but after… He’s dying and our healer will do nothing but pray…” The last word was a snarl and the wolf pulled its lip up to reveal long sharp canines at Lucifer. “I understand Prince. Let me take a look at your brother and I will tell you if I’m able to help him.” Nodding, Lucifer rose and offered his guest his arm to help him up. Amusement played over the healers’ face, but he grabbed Lucifers’ offered arm and the prince pulled the other man to his feet. 

 

Lucifer was tall but the healer… he was taller than Lucifer and while he wore a simple dark cloak which covered his shoulders, Lucifer could see that this man was used to hard labor and possessed a physical strength many of his battle worn knights didn’t have. “Please follow me healer.” Lucifer nodded in the direction of the hallway and led the way, the healer right behind him. “Sam,” said the healer suddenly behind him and Lucifer stopped to look at the man. “Sam. It’s my name Prince.” Now it dawned Lucifer that he never asked the healer for his name, but he obviously knew who he was. “Again, I have to apologize for not asking for your name but please… call me Lucifer. Prince is… not really me.” The healer… Sam… smiled. Just a small movement of his mouth but it made something in Lucifer jump at how beautiful Sam looked like this. “Lucifer it is then,” Sam said with a nod that Lucifer returned and together they climbed through the long hallways of the castle until they reached Gabriel’s chamber. 

 

In front of the door, Sam suddenly stopped pulled his arm in front of his face with a hiss. “How long has your brother been in this condition?” Something dangerous flashed in Sam’s eyes and Lucifer’s heart dropped. “Days… he lost consciousness two days ago and hasn’t woken up since. Our healers… they are nothing but useless, they offer prayers from their equally useless God,” Lucifer said with bitterness in his voice. “Do you believe in one of the old gods, Lucifer?” There was something in Sam’s voice that made Lucifer look up. “Not in one specific but… the Old Ones have done more for the people of these lands than their one God. The Old Ones don’t ask for our devotion through prayers or blind faith. You can see their powers in the change of the seasons, their anger in the cold winds and their benevolence in a good harvest. I’d rather believe in them than in a God who demands blind faith for nothing and offers only empty words.” 

 

Sam lowered his arm and looked at Lucifer with a curious expression. “Interesting. Not many dare to speak so openly about the old gods these days like you do. They fear your brothers’ wrath too much for he fights in the name of their new God.” Lucifer huffed and pushed the door open. The stench of sickness hit him and the wolf behind Sam whined and tried to hide behind his master, even Sam made a face at the smell before he entered the chamber. 

 

The king's’ personal priest was kneeling next to the bed and speaking a prayer for Gabriel and it only fueled Lucifer’s rage. “Get the hell away from my brother with your empty words,” Lucifer growled and placed himself between the priests, there were more scattered through the room. “My Prince, we are only trying to help your brother and pray to God that He will help the young prince to heal. I have to protest against the presence of the pagan!” 

 

The wolf snarled while the hawk screeched. “God’s help… I laugh at your words priest… The boy is as good as dead and your prayers words won’t save him.” 

 

Lucifer whirled around to look between Sam and his brother. Sam had pulled back the covers shielding his brother. Gabriel’s lean form was covered with sweat and he was shivering. His left arm rested in the tall man’s hand. The skin was red and almost black in some parts while the veins crawled like snakes under Gabriel’s skin. Lucifer watched Sam used his large hands to follow the blackness appearing all over Gabriel’s body. Sam’s face was covered in tense lines when he looked up to meet Lucifer’s gaze. “The infection has spread so far in his body he’s already on the path to the other side. This is far beyond my power. If you called for me days ago I could have done something but like this… no.”

 

Lucifer felt tears sting in his eyes and he dropped to his knees next to his dying brother. His little brother didn’t deserve this fate… Gabriel was so young. Not even fifteen winters and yet he was almost on the other side. 

 

Lucifer took his brothers‘ hand in his own; cold, Gabriels’ hand was so cold. Lucifer looked Sam with tear-blind eyes. “Is there nothing that can be done to save him? I will pay any price. Just name it and it will be done, I swear it on my Fathers’ grave. Anything for my brothers’ life.” Lucifer ignored the words of protests from the priests. They were useless to him anyway. They had failed his brother and he would deal with them later. Should his brother die today, Lucifer would leave a trail of dead servants of the new God behind. 

 

Sam dragged his hand over his face and pushed his long hair out of his way before his strange eyes slammed into Lucifer’s like a force. “How old is your brother Lucifer?” Easy question even when Lucifer didn’t understand the importance of it. “Gabriel will be fifteen winters old in six moons.” Sam exhaled before his eyes fell on the wolf next to him. “There might be a way to help your brother but there is a price to pay and it’s one he has to pay himself.” Hope bloomed in Lucifer’s chest like the sun after a storm. “What is the price? I will help him to pay any price you name.”

 

Sam’s eyes turned hard as did his next words. “Gabriel is already so far gone that we need the help of my god, Cernunnos to retrieve him from the path the dead take but Cernunnons demands a price for his service. Gabriel will have to serve Cernunnos for seven years and one day should the god decide to return Gabriel to realm of the living. Should Gabriel waver from his path of servitude Cernunnos will take his life immediately and there will never be a possibility for him to return. It would be my duty to teach Gabriel the lore and stories of Cernunnos, but it wouldn’t be my responsibility to make sure he stays true to the price he has to pay for his life. Do you think Gabriel would do this? Serve one master for seven years and one day?” Lucifer felt cold and he was sure his heart stopped beating. Either he let his brother die now or he tried to save Gabriel and his brother and would doom young Gabriel who could never follow any orders… but in the end… there was no true choice. 

 

“Could I still be part of his life should he serve you and your god for seven years and one day?” Sam looked at Lucifer with his head tilted to the side and it made him look like a wolf. “A strange request, but yes. Though not all the way. He would need to learn things that only a servant of the Old Ones can learn but you could stay with him.” 

 

Lucifer was about to answer when the priest stepped up with an angry red expression. “This is blasphemous. Your brother would never allow something like this to be even discussed in these halls. If it’s God’s will for your brother to die it’s his fate and the path He has chosen for Prince Gabriel. I won’t tolerate this kind of blasphemy…” Lucifer jumped to his feet and the blade he always wore in a sheath on his back flew through to air and ended up buried to the hilt in the wall next to the priests’ head. “Get out before I show you that I can stay true to my namesake and send you to an early grave.” The priest lost all colour in his face and ran from the room once he was gone Lucifer turned around to look at Sam. “Please Sam… try to save my brother. I will make sure he stays true to your god.” Lucifer felt defeated and his heart was heavy when Sam nodded at him. 

 

Sam pushed his long arms under Gabriel’s back and legs and lifted the small looking body with ease. “I saw a spring outside in the courtyard on my way inside. Help me get your brother there. Has your brother a favourite animal? A horse would work the best. This is not going to be easy and to evoke Cernunnos’ powers we need a sacrifice.” 

 

Lucifer opened the door for Sam who carried Gabriel, so pale… and he tried not to run as he led Sam back to the courtyard. 

 

Once he reached the yard, Sam placed Gabriel in the cool water like he was something breakable. He told Lucifer to keep Gabriel’s head above the water and Lucifer watched how Sam shed his coat and the simple shirt he wore. 

 

Sam’s whole frame was an artwork of hard muscles and tattoos. Animals, star constellations, twines, two vast horns like wings decorated Sam’s shoulder blades like wings. His right arm was covered in symbols of bears and their mighty claws while the left arm showed a hunting pack of wolves. On his chest, right on his pecs, ravens spread their wings in great detail. 

 

Lucifer was so fascinated by Sam’s tattoos that he didn’t notice the long blade at first. “I need his horse now and you should send everybody away. No need to scare them even more.” Lucifer handed his brothers’ safety over to Sam and ran to the stables. He grabbed a simple rope for Gabriel’s horse. An easy animal so Gabriel could learn to ride properly and a gift from their older brother Michael. Lucifer tried not to think about the fate waiting for the poor horse, but the animal would give its life to save Gabriel and that was something Lucifer could honour. 

 

On his way back to the spring, Lucifer sent the remaining people away. Most had already left when they had seen the markings covering Sam’s body. Lucifer had heard about it but never seen them… druids. Favourites of the Old Ones and powerful in the magic of the land. 

 

Back at the spring, Sam held Gabriel above the water with one hand and grabbed the rope with the other. Lucifer held Gabriel up and looked at Sam. “And you are sure you can save him Sam?” The druid looked back at Lucifer with hard eyes. “I don’t know Lucifer. It’s up to Cernunnos and your brother. If he fights Cernunnos… I don’t know what will happen.” Fear gripped Lucifer tight, but he nodded at Sam and jumped into the spring together with Sam and his brother. 

 

Sam started to speak in a guttural language Lucifer couldn’t understand and the antlers that marked his chest right over his heart started to glow in a blue light. Sam signaled Lucifer to lift Gabriel up while he never stopped his chanting. The horse, Lucifer never bothered to learn its name, tried to free himself, naked fear in his brown eyes, but Sam held onto the rope and the animal couldn’t free itself. 

 

**Lifting his arm, Sam forced the horse to lift its head as to give him free access to its vulnerable throat. The sound of the words Sam was still speaking changed and more of the runes on his body started to glow while others died down and with one swift cut of the long blade, Sam slit the poor horse’s throat and blood gushed steaming hot and red from the wound. The hot liquid turned the water pink at Lucifer felt like the blood was burning him where it touched his skin. Gabriel ended up covered in the blood and when the blood stopped dripping from the wound, Sam let go of the animal and the horse dropped dead to the ground.**

 

Sam held his hand, one still holding the blade, over Gabriel’s chest and the words changed again. Almost like a sad song but beautiful and the blood in the water started to flow towards Gabriel. The music of the words changed again when Sam raised the blade to his own arm and when his blood mixed with blood in the water, a pulse went through Lucifer. A hiss left Sam’s body and the blue glow had left his tattoos and was now following the veins to his eyes. His former colourful eyes were now pools of burning blue and the blood started to seep into Gabriel’s prone form. Another hiss and the blood seeped faster into Gabriel’s body but the boy remained motionless.  

 

Growling, Sam snapped his hand holding the blade forward and the sharp blade cut straight through Lucifer’s shirt and into his arm. Howling in surprise and pain, Lucifer watched as his own blood joined the blood swirling in the water. Sam snarled a word and the wolf, Lucifer had forgotten about the animal, howled a sad song at the sky as the water cleared completely and no traces of the vast amounts of blood were left. 

 

Gabriel felt like a dead weight in Lucifer’s arms and panic rose in his heart when his brother didn’t move. When Sam closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, Lucifer buried his face against his brothers’ chest. 

 

He had failed his brother… he couldn’t save the one he loved the most. The pain was like a blade to his chest and even Sam’s warm hand around his neck was of no comfort to him. “Maybe he was already too far gone on his path or he had chosen to go leave this realm behind Lucifer. Sometimes people choose to go.” Lucifer looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes and ice in his heart. “I shouldn’t have listened to these… priests and their stupid one God. Maybe your Old One could have saved him… but it was me in the end who failed my brother. His death is on me and me alone. The loss of his life will be a weight on me when it’s my time to choose a path in the afterlife. Should my decision allow my Gabriel to come back, I will choose an existence in the nothingness between the realms.”

 

Sam cupped Lucifer’s face with his warm hand and offered the prince a sad smile.   
  
Gabriel's body jerked in Lucifer's arms, golden eyes snapped open in panic and Gabriel took a long and pained breath before his body collapsed motionless back into Lucifer's hold. His chest rising and falling with his slow breaths. 

 

 


	2. Time to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> it's Monday again, meh, but it means...update time!
> 
> I was so surprised by the huge amount of feedback I got from you from the first chapter. Together with my other small Samifer story I did nothing else but answer comments for two days. You lot are the best, period!.

Lucifer carried Gabriel out of the spring, uncaring for his own wet clothes and the wound on his arm. After he wrapped Gabriel in a blanket he found in the guards’ room, Lucifer placed his brother down on one of the cots used by the guards before he turned around to face Sam. “Will he… will Gabriel live?” 

 

Sam sighed and pulled his simple shirt over his head, his beautiful tattoos once again hidden. “I want to be honest with you Lucifer. I don’t know. I was called a favourite of Cernunnos many times and my god as granted me many favours but with your brother…I don’t know. Maybe Gabriel will choose to follow Cernunnos and come back to us, maybe Gabriel heard you speaking to him, maybe Cernunnos heard your words to Gabriel and chose to grant you a favour. Right now, the ‘why’ doesn’t matter. Your brother is alive, but he needs to heal and that can’t happen here. I need to bring him back where I live. It’s deep in the forest where the magic is still strong. Gabriel will need this kind of magic to heal… and I think you should come with us Lucifer.” 

 

Lucifer looked away from Sam to his brother. Gabriel looked so young and small. It was so strange to see him this silent and pale. Gabriel was never silent and while physical small he never felt so fragile to Lucifer. His younger brother never stayed still or shut up. When Lucifer touched his brothers’ face Gabriel felt strangely cold but thankfully alive and so Lucifer looked up at Sam. “How long do you think we will be away? With Michael gone, I’m the oldest of the royal family and have to protect the throne… even if I want to protect Gabriel more.” 

 

The wolf jumped up on the cot and wiggled around until he found a comfortable place next to Gabriel. With its big head on Gabriel’s chest, the wolf closed his eyes. “Your kingdom will be safe until you return Lucifer. You are right. These lands are too wild for the One God and the Old Ones will protect their people. Take what you need and then we will leave. My horse is waiting for me outside the castle. Get what you need but we need to leave soon Lucifer.” 

 

Nodding, Lucifer left Sam and Gabriel for the time being and went first to Gabriel’s room. Lucifer grabbed his brothers’ travel bag and started to throw Gabriel’s favourite clothes into it. Maybe Gabriel didn’t need them now, but his brother would wake up again and then he would need his things. After Lucifer had everything packed for Gabriel, he went to his own room. 

 

For a moment, Lucifer just stood there, lost in thought. What could you possible need for a trip to the forest with a druid? Not that he had any proof that Sam was really a druid. Ignoring the still open door, Lucifer kicked his shoes into an empty corner and put on his sturdy leather boots made for harsher weather. Spring was already in full bloom, but the nights were still cold and so he packed several warmer clothes together with his coat while he strapped his sword around his waist. 

 

Lucifer was looking through the chest at the end of his bed when someone walked into the room. Looking up, Lucifer didn’t even try to hide his anger when he saw it was the useless priest… again. “Where are you going my Prince?” The way the priest said his title the idiot could have been talking about the rats in the dungeon. “Off to a place where my brother can heal since the healer I found was someone capable of helping and saving him. My brother needs me, and the healer told me to follow him so that’s what I’m going to do.” Lucifer never stopped packing his things but found his way out blocked by the priest when he tried to leave. “I can’t allow you to leave. With the king absent it’s your duty to lead the kingdom in his place. It was not God's’ will to let your brother remain with us on Earth. It was your brothers’ destiny to join to the heavenly Father in his realm and you interfered with God's’ will. When the king is back he will hear about this and I will make sure you will be punished for your ignorance of our lord and savior.”

 

Lucifer stepped up to the priest and used every bit of his height to stare down the other man. The priest was sweating under his collar and looked at Lucifer fearfully. “You know… for someone who’s speaking so much about God and his intentions… you are not one to follow God's’ will very well.” Lucifer spoke with a soft voice that betrayed the hate he was feeling towards the other man. “How dare you to question my devotion to God?” The priests’ face flushed red and Lucifer grinned at the man with amusement all over his face. “Oh… I’m not questioning your devotion to your God. I’m just saying that you are not one to follow his rules very well. The five bastards you sired with several of the courts servants are proof that you broke several of your vows and I’m not sure whom my brother would believe more. His own brother who saved the youngest of our bloodline or a priest who can’t keep it in his pants? What do you say?” The priest had lost more colour in his face the longer Lucifer spoke. “You… you are truly… the devil…” the priest stammered as he shied back from Lucifer who only shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. To me, it’s just a name like any other, but I’ll give you some advice. Remember the meaning of my name and think about it but now you must excuse me. My brother needs me.”

 

Lucifer left the speechless priest behind and jogged back to the courtyard. Sam was already waiting for him. Gabriel was resting in the healer’s arms, bundled up in a blanket and one of the stable lads was holding the reins of Lucifer’s horse in his hands. Lucifer strapped the bags to his saddle and mounted his horse. His heart felt lighter when Sam held Gabriel up for Lucifer to take his little brother. Once Gabriel was settled safely in Lucifer’s arms, Sam nodded in the direction of the gate. “Let’s go Lucifer. My horse is waiting for me in front of the castle.” 

 

With one arm holding Gabriel tight to his chest, Lucifer accepted the reins from Sam before he looked over his shoulder at the priest staring down at him from one of the windows. Lucifer smirked at the man who looked back at him with a mix of fear and relief to see Lucifer go. 

 

Together, Sam and Lucifer left the grounds of the castle and people stared at them, but no one dared to stop them. When they passed the castle walls, Sam whistled loudly and a horse trotted around a barn. The animal was a bit taller than Lucifer’s horse, grey with black dots scattered over his body. The horse greeted Sam first before it lowered its head down to the wolf. The hawk sat on Sam’s shoulder but rose into the sky when Sam swung his long body onto the horse’s back with a grip into the thick mane. Lucifer was impressed that Sam used neither reins nor saddle and yet sat perfectly.

 

In no time, Sam and Lucifer hit the border of the forest that built a natural wall to the west of the kingdom. Behind the forest, mountains dominated the sky with their peaks covered in snow. 

 

The forest was already showing the first signs of spring. Young green leaves started to grow on the trees. Birds were singing and the sun was shining down on Sam and Lucifer while the druid led Lucifer through the forest on a path he couldn’t see. 

 

Lucifer checked on Gabriel every few minutes. He still couldn’t believe that his brother was alive and breathing. While the price for Gabriel’s life was a high one, Lucifer would help his brother to repay the druid and his god. No way would Lucifer let his brother go so easily after today. Rubbing his face against Gabriel’s hair, Lucifer noticed that Sam had stopped his horse in front of a tree that looked different from the others. It was small and no young leaves covered the branches. Where the other trees grew skywards, this one was small, and its branches grew downwards in a small bow. The tree almost looked like an incredibly thin person to the prince and he looked at the tree with wary eyes as he stopped his horse next to Sam.

 

“Why are we stopping here?” Lucifer asked while Sam moved his horse next to Lucifer’s until their legs touched. “We are close to the part of the forest that it my territory. I need to give you something or you can’t enter it.” Sam fished a small piece of coal out of his pocket. “Look at me and close your eyes please.” Lucifer did as he was told. At first, he felt Sam’s warm and rough hands on his temples before he felt the coal on his skin. Sam drew something on Lucifer skin, but Lucifer couldn’t tell what it could be. A tap on his nose together with a chuckle from Sam, forced Lucifer to open his eyes. 

 

There was no difference to see but Lucifer was glad that Sam was between him and the strange tree when they continued their journey. The change happened the moment they passed the tree. 

 

The forest changed right in front of Lucifer’s eyes. The forest behind the tree was in full bloom. The trees wore full crowns of green leaves, the air tasted fresh and spicy. Insects hummed through the air that was far warmer now than moments ago. Beams of sunlight broke through the canopy of the forest and fell onto the moss-covered ground. Sam’s wolf trotted ahead but stopped when he noticed that nobody was following him. 

 

“Come on Lucifer. It’s still about two hours until we reach my home.” Sam gave his horse a push with his legs and the animal fell into a comfortable trot on the now visible path through the forest. Lucifer followed Sam immediately but after a brief time Lucifer’s curiosity won against his courtesy to not pester the man who was helping him so much.

 

“I would like to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind Sam,” Lucifer said as he steered his horse next to Sam. The hawk on Sam’s shoulder screeched and flew off into the distance. “Since we are going to spend a lot of time together in the future… ask your questions Lucifer. I won’t be able to answer all of them, but I will either tell you the truth or tell you that I can’t answer your question, but I won’t lie to you.”

 

Lucifer nodded and was surprised. This was not an answer he expected. “Do you know when my brother will wake up?” Lucifer’s heart dropped in his chest when Sam shook his head. “I don’t know Lucifer. Whatever was the cause of your brothers’ sickness was not natural in these lands and I know nothing about it. We will have to wait and see.” Lucifer looked down on Gabriel’s sleeping face. It was still strange to see him so silent. “The price my brother has to pay… did you have to pay the same one at some point?” Sam looked at Lucifer in surprise. “What makes you say that?” Lucifer shrugged his shoulders as best as he could with his brother in his arms. “Just a feeling on my part. Don’t know. You don’t have to answer Sam.” 

 

Sam said nothing for a long time and the only sounds around them were those of the forest and the breathing of the horses. It caught Lucifer by surprise when Sam started to speak again. 

 

“I was older than Gabriel when I ran into a bear during the winter. The animal was hungry because the winter was long, and the summer had been short and rainy. The bear attacked me. I was able to fight him off but broke my leg in the fight. I dragged myself home, but I was unable to be any kind of help because I couldn’t walk and after a few weeks the wounds got infected. My father, the bastard that the was, dragged me out into the forest to die. I was of no use anymore to him, and the animals could make use of my dead body. I looked at my father, feverish and in pain, and told him I would come back for him to take his life and he would regret his decision.” Lucifer stared in shock at Sam. While his own father was never one to show his love to Lucifer he would have never left him out in the forest to die, but Sam was far from done. 

 

“Here I was… left behind by my own father, alone, sick, without any possibility to care for myself. After two days, I was barely conscious anymore when she found me. She offered me the same deal I offered you and your brother. Seven years and one day of servitude and she would heal me. I told her that after seven years and two days, I would go back to my family to kill my father for what he did to me, but I would accept her price. She smiled at me. It’s one of the few things I still remember from that day. Her blue eyes and the way she smiled down at me. She accepted my wish for revenge on the man who left me behind to die and taught me everything she knew.”

 

Lucifer looked at Sam’s profile next to him and marveled at how young Sam looked at the moment with the sunlight pouring down from above. The smile Sam wore on his face was small, but he wore the expression of someone remembering something he was very fond of. “Did you go back Sam?” 

 

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at Lucifer with a face full of mischief and something dangerous flashed over Sam’s face. Sam said nothing, but his silence was answer enough for Lucifer. 

 

Silence followed but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They rode side by side and when suddenly the forest opened into a broad aisle. Lucifer had to shield his eyes with his hand against the sun until he was able to see again. Something like a meadow landscape parted the forest. Lucifer could hear a stream gurgling in the distance, but it was covered by high-grown reeds. 

 

Sam’s horse fell into an easy canter and Lucifer’s horse followed Sam without his command. The wolf followed them easily and for once Lucifer was thankful that his brother wasn’t as tall as the rest of their family or it would be difficult to hold Gabriel like this. 

 

After they had passed the meadow, more forest waited for them but now the ground was rising, and Lucifer realized how close they were to the mountains. “Do you live in the mountains Sam?” Lucifer felt like his voice was unusually loud in the otherwise silent forest. “Close to it,” was Sam’s answer as he steered his horse around a few fallen trees and Lucifer followed him. “The mountains reach deep and allow me to seek shelter in them. I have been living here for a long time. We are almost there and then you can rest while I take care of your brother.” 

 

Involuntary, Lucifer pulled Gabriel against his chest. His brother looked like he was sleeping. “Don’t worry Lucifer. Gabriel will be alright.” Looking up, Lucifer saw Sam watching him but the words he wanted to speak died on this tongue and so Lucifer merely nodded at Sam. 

 

Slowly, dark stone pervade the rising ground until a wall of stone rose from the earth. Sam’s horse followed the wall until they reached a part that was completely overgrown by ivy. Sam dismounted his horse, petted the horse on the soft muzzle and watched the animal trot off. When Sam stretched his arms out in Lucifer’s direction, Lucifer handed a still unconscious Gabriel over to Sam without a word. “You should take your horses’ gear and let him roam around the forest. He’ll come back should you need him.” Lucifer’s answer was a stiff nod as he dismounted his horse. He took off the saddle, their bags and the reins. The horse snorted and followed Sam’s horse into the forest. Wolf and hawk were nowhere to be seen. 

 

Lucifer grabbed everything from the ground and looked at Sam who walked to the curtain of ivy and vanished between the twines. Startled, Lucifer pulled the vines apart with his foot only to discover the mouth of a cave behind the vines. Looking back at the forest and the bright sunlight, Lucifer stepped into the darkness of the cave only to find it lightened up by torched mounted on the cave walls.

 

Lucifer followed the tunnel and more torches came to live to lighten his way until he reached a chamber. If not for the fact that Lucifer was standing in a cave this could be a room like scholars have in the castle. Books, paper rolls, candles and… stuff. Lucifer had no names for a lot of things he could see scattered around the room, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. Lucifer noticed another door leading from the main chamber but he ran right into Sam when he tried to walk into the other room. 

 

“There you are. Follow me, I’ll show you Gabriel’s resting place for now. You can leave your stuff in this room.” Lucifer found an empty spot and dumped everything he had in his hands and followed Sam who led him through several rooms that looked like they were natural to the cave and not built into the stone. Suddenly they walked out of the cave and stood in a small clearing. The clearing was about the size of the courtyard and completely surrounded by stone walls. A part of the clearing was covered by a sunblind that stretched out between the stonewalls and two wooden stacks rammed into the earth. An apple tree was crowing in the clearing and the ground was covered in grass in moss. Under the sunblind, Gabriel was resting on a bed med of moss and leaves with a blanket covering his body. 

 

Ignoring Sam next to him, Lucifer crossed the short distance to his brother and kneeled next to Gabriel. His brother still looked like he was sleeping but the black lines marking his veins had vanished and his body wasn’t as pale and cold anymore like a few hours ago. Lucifer grabbed his brothers’ hand and pressed it against face. Closing his eyes, Lucifer didn’t fight the tears running down his cheeks. Gabriel was safe, he would heal, he would live… looking up from his still kneeling position, Lucifer met Sam’s gaze. “Thank you for saving my brother.” Sam nodded and his long hair fell into his face. “Take your time Lucifer. You can stay with your brother as long as you want. You can find me in the cave should you need anything. I’ll give you the big tour later, but you can take a look at everything you see. Nothing is off-limits.” It was Lucifer’s turn to nod and Sam left. 

 

…

 

Lucifer stayed by his brother’s side until the sun vanished behind the stonewalls. He tucked the blanket around Gabriel’s body and with a last careful touch to his brothers’ face, Lucifer walked back into the cave to look for Sam. 

 

He found Sam in room that held many books, dried herbs, with the ground covered in furs and a fireplace that held a small fire that illuminated the room. Sam sat on the ground with his back against something that looked like an oversized cushion lying on the ground. A book was resting in Sam’s lap and the yellow-orange light of the fire danced over the naked skin of his chest. 

 

Lucifer sat down in front of Sam and studied the markings on Sam’s chest. The lines that built the claws of a bear on one arm and that of a wolf on the other. From his current position, Lucifer wasn’t able to see the wings on Sam’s shoulders but he still remembered the clear details of the feathers. The horns on Sam’s chest were as beautiful as those of the wolf and the bear on his arms. Lucifer blurred the question out that was ghosting through his mind since he first saw Sam’s markings. 

 

“Are you a druid, Sam?” Sam looked up from his book and the fire turned his eyes into pools of glowing amber. “What makes you think I’m a druid Lucifer?” Sam wasn’t denying Lucifer’s question, but he wasn’t answering it either. “When I was a boy we had an old woman working in the kitchen. She told me stories of the old gods and their servants. She told me what the gods did for the people and for our ancestors and she told me of those who spoke for the old gods. She told me too, that the most powerful gods, the truly old ones, had a special kind of servants. They would be able to heal with nothing but a touch, but they could bring death on a whim if you anger them. She told me that their gods gave them powers over nature itself and those druids, that’s their name, would be able to shift into any kind of animal. You called yourself a Champion of Cernunnos and you carry the markings of a bear, a wolf and a bird on your skin. I think you are a druid Sam. Like the stories I was told as a boy.” 

 

 Sam said nothing when Lucifer fell silent but suddenly Sam’s body became… blurry. Between one heartbeat and the next, but Lucifer was still able to watch the whole transformation, a wolf was sitting in Sam’s place. Big, bigger than any wolf Lucifer had ever seen. Most of his fur was black but the face and the chest was covered with dark grey fur. The only unchanged thing were Sam’s eyes. His eyes were still pools of burning amber.

 

The wolf, Sam, stepped closer to Lucifer and while a part of Lucifer’s mind told him to flee from this predator, another part of Lucifer’s mind forced him to stay and to meet those burning eyes. Sam was so close that Lucifer could see the true colours of Sam’s eyes split up in clear detail. Lucifer raised his hand, the urge to touch was almost unbearable, but right in front of his eyes Sam shifted back from wolf to human. 

 

Still perched up on all fourth, Sam looked at Lucifer with something Lucifer would call lupine smugness from this day one. “Question answered?” Lucifer nodded.

 

…

 

Days passed, and Lucifer spend as much time with Gabriel as he did with Sam. Sam didn’t seem to mind Lucifer’s curiosity and answered every question with patience and amusement. He even showed Lucifer that he could shift into a bear and a raven too. 

 

But through the days, Lucifer noticed that Sam looked more and more tired. The rings under Sam’s eyes were growing and it seemed like was falling asleep for a few minutes every couple of hours. Sometimes Sam left the cave and returned later with the smell of blood clinging to his skin. While Gabriel was getting stronger, Sam was getting weaker.

 

A week had passed, a strangely wonderful week of questions and new things to learn, when Lucifer sat down in front of Sam with worry written all over his face. “What’s wrong with you Sam? You look so tired and worn out.” Sam offered Lucifer a small smile. “The kind of magic your brother needs to heal has to come from a strong source and the only available source strong enough is me. While the forest and its magic can sustain me quite well, your brother is still too sick to survive purely on the forests’ magic. I’m feeding him my power for the time being, but my power will restore itself when Gabriel doesn’t need me anymore. Don’t worry about me Lucifer.”

 

Despite Sam’s words Lucifer worried about the druid who given so much for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


	3. Blood is not enough

Over the course of the next few days and nights Lucifer watched Sam like a hawk. The real hawk who followed Sam back to the cave sat outside in the apple tree guarding Gabriel and every time Lucifer spotted the colourful bird, Lucifer smiled to himself.   
  
Sam looked tired and worn out. He nodded off in front of the fire or slept long after sunrise. Gabriel, in the meantime, looked healthier with each passing day.   
  
One day, Sam left early and wasn’t back until deep into the night. Lucifer stayed up, unable to sleep and worried about Sam until an exhausted black and grey wolf dragged himself back into the cave. Sam collapsed into his bed, a pile of cushions and blankets he arranged in a unique way every day, and Lucifer was by his side at once. Sam didn’t shift back and when Lucifer touched Sam’s soft fur around his chest, his chest came back covered with blood. Alarmed and worried, Lucifer checked Sam’s body for any kind of injuries but when he couldn’t find any Lucifer sighed and assumed that the blood came from something Sam had hunted.   
  
Gathering a bowl and a cloth, Lucifer filled the bowl with clear water from a spring in the clearing. After a short check on Gabriel, Lucifer went back inside to take care of Sam. Carefully, Lucifer washed the blood out of Sam’s fur on his chest and around his muzzle while Sam watched with tired eyes. Emptying the bowl under the apple tree, Lucifer walked back into the cave and arranged the cushions and blankets into a suitable to position to sleep in for himself and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder.   
  
The steady thumping sound of Sam’s heart together with his deep breathing eased Lucifer into an easy sleep.   
  
…  
  


  
When Lucifer woke up the next morning, his head was resting on a very human and very naked chest. Startled and embarrassed, Lucifer tried to pull back only to be forced back down by a strong arm that was slung over his back which he hadn’t noticed before.   
  
Sam growled in sleep, but the growl turned into a hum when Lucifer followed Sam’s unspoken wish to remain close. Like this, Lucifer was able to trace the lines of Sam’s markings with his eyes and his hand itched to follow the same lines with his fingers. Looking up, Lucifer saw that Sam was facing the other side of their makeshift bed and was deeply asleep. Feeling a bit brave and bold now that he was unobserved, Lucifer gave in to his urge and allowed his fingers to trace the lines on Sam’s chest.   
  
He followed the clear lines of the antlers but when Lucifer reached the point, right in the middle of Sam’s chest, a hum almost like a pulsating, went through Lucifer’s body. Lucifer froze in place with his hand pressed against Sam’s chest. The feeling was warm and quite pleasant, and it settled between Lucifer’s legs like hot flash of arousal.   
  
Gasping in surprise at the arousal heating his blood, Lucifer found himself pushed onto his back with Sam hovering above him, but Lucifer’s hand was still pressed tightly against Sam’s chest.  
  
“Good morning Lucifer,” Sam said. His long hair like curtain around his face. Lucifer tried to answer but the words stuck in his throat. Sam lowered his face, but Lucifer’s hand remained on Sam’s chest. “You took care of me last night and stayed.” Lucifer nodded and pressed hard against Sam’s chest who seemed to lean more into the touch. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. I will be better when your brother wakes up.” Lucifer pulled his hand back to himself, but Sam kept his position hovering over Lucifer.

 

“But you look better now,” Lucifer replied and felt almost childish for it but couldn’t help himself. Sam nodded and lowered his face until he could press his face against the sleep-warm skin under Lucifer’s jaw. “I’m feeling better now, thanks to you Lucifer, but your brother needs a lot of my magic to heal. I won’t deny Gabriel what he needs but I must refill my magic. Life for life. Blood works for me and I have to go hunting soon but you gave me enough magic last night to help me out for a few hours.” Sam pressed his nose against Lucifer’s skin and it didn’t matter how strange the situation was, Lucifer pulled his head up to offer Sam his throat which Sam answered with a lick over Lucifer’s racing pulse.   
  
“I only washed the blood out of your fur and stayed with you. I have no magic I could give you Sam.” Sam chuckled, and the sound sent vibrations through Lucifer’s body. “And that’s where you are wrong Lucifer. Magic comes in many forms; especially magic of life and something freely given can be very powerful.” Sam pulled back and dropped his long body on his side next to Lucifer, his head resting on his hand while he placed his other hand on Lucifer’s chest. “You decided to overcome a fear that is deeply rooted in the mind of men. The fear of the wolf. You did it because you can see me and not the wolf. You took care of me; you cleaned me off the blood and stayed with me even when you didn’t have to. You made sure that I was safe, not out fear I wouldn’t be able to hold up our bargain but out of fear for me. It’s not the most powerful kind of connection to share energy or life-force between two beings, and it helped me regain some of my magic.”   
  
Lucifer placed his hand on top of Sam’s and was glad to feel the strength and the warmth of the druid through the connection. “Is there more I can do to help you Sam?” Sam hummed and moved around he could rest his head on his hand on Lucifer’s chest. His hazel coloured eyes were relaxed, and Sam’s body was warm against Lucifer’s. “Yes…” Sam answered slowly and looked at Lucifer who waited for Sam to keep speaking. “Shared closeness, like last night or like now, which is shared freely and without force can create magic that can restore my power. Emotions can restore my power too. It’s not easy to explain but it’s something deeply physical.” Just to test Sam’s words, Lucifer let his free hand rest on Sam’s naked shoulder only to let it wander up to Sam’s neck. Sam closed his eyes and stretched his neck. Lucifer used the opportunity to bury his hand in Sam’s long hair.  
  
“Like this? Is this helping you?” Lucifer asked and dragged his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam scratched his hands over Lucifer’s chest like he had claws and made a rumbling sound in his chest. “Yes and no. Yes, it helps and no, because it’s not enough for what I need. I could tell you but I’m not sure if you can and want to give me what would restore my power completely.” Lucifer never stopped moving his hand through Sam’s hair, his first impulse was to say that he would give Sam anything he could need to feel better again, but a different part of his mind stopped him and told Lucifer to ask a question first. “What would I have to do help you… restore your magic completely?”   
  
Sam opened his eyes again and there was a strange glow to his eyes Lucifer had never seen before. “Let me ask you a question first Lucifer and don’t lie to me. Have you ever desired a man?” Lucifer looked at Sam a bit shocked by the question and his first reaction was to lie and deny it but… it would be a lie. Lucifer had always desired men more than women and while he tried to not give himself away… it was hard sometimes. He had joined women in their beds, but he learned early on about himself that it wasn’t the soft body of a woman he wanted to feel against his own. “Yes… yes I have desired men… more than women.” Lucifer’s words were hushed and whispered when he answered Sam’s question. “Did you ever yield to this desire Lucifer? Have you ever felt the hot body of a man pressed against your own in a dance of passion?” Sam raked his hand down over Lucifer’s chest from clavicle to hip and Lucifer shivered as he shook his head. “Never,” he whispered and felt a strange sensation run through his body.   
  
Sam nodded and rose from his position on Lucifer’s chest only to place his warm hand around Lucifer’s throat without any pressure. “The union of two bodies, wanted and freely given can create so much power and magic that even the gods crave it. I want to be honest with you Lucifer… you intrigue me. I want you and I can feel it deep down in my magic that the two of us would be great together, powerful and strong enough that even the gods will envy us. But I would never force you into something you won’t give me willingly Lucifer. There is no pleasure in force. I want you to think about it and you don’t have to answer me right away. Will you think about it Lucifer? About us?”   
  
Lucifer stared at Sam. Was Sam really suggesting that they…? Lucifer swallowed and lowered his eyes from Sam’s too knowing gaze, but Lucifer’s eyes only fell on Sam’s marked chest. He remembered the feeling of Sam’s warm body against his own and Lucifer felt the powerful urge to trace every line on Sam’s body not only with his fingers but with his tongue. “I will… think about it Sam,” Lucifer answered and suddenly his mouth felt too dry to speak. Sam gave him a grin that was lascivious and predatory at once… and it only enhanced the arousal Lucifer tried to fight off.   
  
“I will check on your brother now and I need to go hunter afterwards despite the magic you offered me, I still need more. Rest as long as you want Lucifer. I will leave you some… books to read you might find interesting. Don’t expect me back until tonight. Rest, read, stay with your brother. Be carefree for once in your life, Lucifer.” Sam pressed his forehead against Lucifer’s in an intimate way before he got up and left.   
  
Lucifer let himself fall back into the soft warm bed he built last night and closed his eyes. He would have never dared to dream for something like this and now… now Lucifer fell back into a comfortable sleep only to dream about warm skin covered in dark lines of a wolf, bear and raven. 

 

…  
  


  
When Lucifer woke up he was aching hard between his legs, a toe-curling feeling of arousal heated up his body and the dream impression of Sam’s body against his own was still ghosting through his mind. Lucifer pressed his hand against his demanding erection only to gasp against the pressure. The dream had been… tempting.   
  
Ignoring his arousal for now, Lucifer got up and walked into the clearing to look after his brother. Gabriel was still motionless, but his breathing was deep and even. Smiling, Lucifer allowed himself a moment to simply touch his brothers’ hair and be happy that Gabriel was alive.   
  
Afterwards, Lucifer washed himself in the spring gurgling in the clearing. The hawk an always-watchful guard in the apple tree. The water was cool and refreshing on Lucifer’s skin once he was done he didn’t bother to put his clothes back on while he walked back into the cave. Modesty was something that Lucifer learned to ignore after two days with Sam. The druid wore either only his pants… or nothing at all and Lucifer was able to look at all the markings Sam wore on his skin. They followed the long and strong line from his shoulders, over his arms, chest, belly and down to his knees over his thighs. Yes, Lucifer had stared the first time he saw Sam stark naked… and the second time… maybe the third time too…  
  
Sighing, Lucifer tried to be honest with himself. He wanted Sam… because a part of Lucifer was curious to finally give in to the desire he had been harbouring since he was a young man, but also because he wanted to help Sam who was helping Gabriel in return. In the end, it was simple and a matter of fact. Lucifer wanted Sam… but he didn’t know anything about the way men… loved each other.   
  
Feeling curious in a boyish way, Lucifer walked into the room that held most of Sam’s books together by the fireplace. He dropped his long body on the soft furs covering the ground and when he enjoyed the soft texture against his bare skin a bit too much… who cared?   
  
There was indeed a pile of books together with a few scrolls waiting for him and so Lucifer grabbed the first book on the pile and opened it. The words were in a language he couldn’t read and even the letters looked different to those Lucifer had learned when he was a boy, but the pictures… those even Lucifer could understand. The pictures showed men tangled together, their bodies entwined, and the artist used explicit details to show of the pleasure on their faces.   
  
After the first book, Lucifer didn’t see the drawn faces of the nameless men anymore but he saw himself and Sam in the throws of passion. By the time Lucifer went through all the books and scrolls it left him aching hard.   
  
Lucifer pushed the last scroll aside, stretched his legs out while his hand closed around his leaking erection. Closing his eyes, Lucifer imagined Sam’s hand and his heated flesh and the pictures from the books flashed through his mind.   
  
His breathing sped up together with his hand around his cock but a sound close to him startled Lucifer and an old fear crept up his mind. Lucifer let go of himself and ripped his eyes open only to find Sam staring at him with hungry eyes.  
  
“Don’t mind me Lucifer… go on.” Sam’s voice was deep, deeper than usual and Lucifer noticed the trickles of blood smeared over Sam’s face. Now that Lucifer was aware of Sam’s presence, it felt strange and kind of forbidden… but he closed his hand against around his still hard cock and went back to his fast strokes with a twist of his wrist at the head of his cock. One special picture came to Lucifer’s mind, he spread his legs more for Sam, and it felt like he was inviting Sam to touch him.   
  
Sam bent forward in his crouched position but never tried to touch Lucifer. Sam licked over his lips with his pink tongue and Lucifer groaned as his pleasure spiked even more. Something in Sam’s face shifted and he leaned even closer to Lucifer. “Let go for me Lucifer.” Sam’s words were a deep growling sound and it should have been impossible, but Lucifer felt Sam’s voice resonate through his whole body and he climaxed with a soundless cry. Lucifer painted his own chest and belly with white stripes and the pleasure he felt was like something palpable in his blood.  
  
Lucifer looked at Sam even before his breath evened out and the naked hunger on Sam’s face made Lucifer’s spent cock twitch with new awaking arousal.   
  
“Did you come to a decision Lucifer?” Lucifer nodded at Sam’s question even before he finished speaking. “Yes Sam… I… I want you because… I just _want_ you.” Sam seemed to hear the way Lucifer was emphasizing his words and there was another shift in Sam’s face.  
  
“In two days is the night before the half moon. It’s a time of power for those that serve Cernunnos. The night before the half moon, the night of the half moon, the night after the half moon. Death, balance, life. Your pleasure, our pleasure, my pleasure. There are many ways to describe this time of power, but it simply _is_. You should rest tomorrow and the following day. At the first night… at the night before the half moon I will show you pleasure like you’ve never felt before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


	4. Rising Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning,
> 
> it's Monday and it means...update time! 
> 
> This chapter is long...like...7,5k words long and nothing but smut. But that's what you are here for, right?^^ 
> 
> Have fun!

The next two days passed in a blur. Lucifer spent most of his time either reading, watching over Gabriel or he went hunting for a dinner he could prepared. Sam devoured the roast Lucifer made and when Sam shared his meal with his animalistic companions, Lucifer smiled and offered both the wolf and hawk a piece of his meal as well. 

 

The closer the first night before the half moon came, the more restless Lucifer became. He tried to occupy his mind with other things and even got Sam to talk more about druids and their powers… but the pictures from the books and the scrolls danced through Lucifer’s mind like leaves in the wind. The information Sam gave him regarding his brother helped to keep his mind off the things waiting for him, but barely.

 

“Most of us who choose to follow the path of the Old Gods end up here because we had to choose between life and death. I would have died from the injury caused by the bear attacking me and the first time I was able to leave my human skin behind, I turned into the same animal that almost took my life. It’s common that the first shift is into the animal who almost killed you, maybe we will learn what caused your brothers’ sickness Lucifer. Every druid can learn to shift into three different animals. The first one leads the way to the Old Gods, the second shows what we try to hide deep in ourselves, the third can be a gift from the gods not every druid can earn.”

 

Lucifer had listened, and he was certain that Gabriel would find this all amusing. Lucifer imagined his little brother as some kind as rabbit or a fox… or a small kitten. It helped against his nervousness, but it didn’t stop his time from running… out.

 

An hour before sunset Sam set down next to Lucifer who was staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace. "You ready to go Lucifer?" Lucifer blinked as white spots danced in front of his eyes when he looked over to Sam. "Where are we going?" Sam traced Lucifer's jawline with his fingers. "To a place of power, but it's not far from here. Your brother won't be alone while we are gone, and should he wake up or should something happen... I will know it immediately."

 

Lucifer’s heart started to beat faster when he looked into Sam’s hazel coloured eyes that resembled burning amber in the light of the fire. He swallowed hard when he saw the hunger in Sam’s eyes and Lucifer had to lower his gaze from those burning orbs. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Lucifer.” Sam’s voice was warm and sent shivers down Lucifer’s spine. “Look at me Lucifer, please.” Not one to deny such a polite request, Lucifer looked at Sam through his lashes. “We can stay here, and you can rest next to me like the night you took care of me. You owe me nothing Lucifer. It will help me just to have you close.” 

 

Lucifer looked up at Sam, but his eyes wandered to the books and scrolls he had read several times while Sam had been hunting. The excitement Lucifer had always felt when he looked at the pictures was still there along with the desire to learn and explore what he had seen. Looking back at Sam, Lucifer had made his decision. “I want it… I want you Sam I’m just… nervous.” 

 

Sam smiled and while the smile was warm and almost loving, the hunger in his eyes didn’t dim the slightest bit. “Don’t worry Lucifer. That’s normal and we don’t have to rush anything. We have all night long.” Sam offered Lucifer his hand and when Lucifer placed his hand in Sam’s he found himself pulled to his feet. “Let’s go. I want to show you something.” 

 

Together they left the cave through the same tunnel that led to the entrance and Sam never let go of Lucifer’s hand. Sam showed Lucifer a way alongside the stonewall until they reached something which looked almost like a break in the stone. Sam grinned at Lucifer, letting go of his hand, Sam squeezed his tall frame through the break in the stone, and vanished in the darkness. Lucifer didn’t hesitate and followed Sam. It felt oppressive for Lucifer to feel nothing but hard stone on his back and front but suddenly the stone opened, and he stood in a cave that was illuminated by a soft light coming from above. Lucifer looked up and spotted a network of something growing on the cave ceiling. Soft blue lines crawled over the stone like small rivers that glowed in a light blue colour. The cave was bathed in such a soft light that the firm and dark stone lost its hardness and the sharp edges gleamed in the light. The air was warm and humid in a comfortable way. 

 

Looking around in wonder, Lucifer noticed Sam standing next to a water filled basin. Some of the markings on Sam’s body glowed in the same soft blue light. It followed the strong line of Sam’s rib cage and enhanced the toned muscles on his arms and the defined muscles of his stomach. Lucifer stepped in front of Sam and followed the glowing lines with his hands. Sam was so warm under Lucifer’s touch, but the glowing lines felt different, cooler in a refreshing way. “Watch, Lucifer,” Sam said and without dislodging Lucifer’s hands from his chest, Sam turned and pushed his hands into the water that filled the basin to the brim. The water which ran down Sam’s hand was of a beautiful turquoise colour and Lucifer spotted small rivulets of water running down at stonewall at the far end of the basin, refilling it slowly. 

 

“Come on Lucifer. Let’s get in.” Sam beamed at Lucifer and opened the leather pants he wore revealing he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Lucifer stopped to breathe for a second or two when he observed over Sam’s naked body now that he was allowed that watch. The glowing markings didn’t stop on Sam’s waistline but went all over the skin on his thighs and along the strong muscles of his legs. The fact that Sam was already half hard just from Lucifer’s eyes on him didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

Lucifer hurried removing his own clothes. They were suddenly too constricting, and Lucifer’s breathing was going too fast when he finally managed to free himself. Lucifer was aware of Sam’s eyes on his body and it made his skin tingle in an exciting way. The naked hunger was back on Sam’s face and when the druid nodded in the direction of the basin, Lucifer followed Sam into the water.

 

Groaning, Lucifer let his body slide into the surprisingly warm water. When his feet hit the ground, the water was up to Lucifer’s shoulders and the prince let his head rest against the washed-out brim of the basin. He was warm, felt light and a subliminal feeling of arousal was still running through his blood.

 

Hands on his chest startled Lucifer and water sploshed around him. Sam was so close and Lucifer hadn’t noticed. “Relax Lucifer. It’s all about you tonight,” Sam all but whispered as his strong hands dug into the muscles of Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer didn’t know if Sam was using his magic or not, but he started to groan when his tense muscles started to loosen up. Lucifer willingly followed when Sam pulled him in the middle of basin. As Sam pressed his lips to Lucifer’s the kiss tasted like the air after a heavy storm. Sam’s strong hands wandered up to Lucifer’s neck and when Sam pushed against Lucifer’s lips with his tongue, Lucifer opened for him and the taste of pines joined the taste of the storm. Sam pulled them backwards into the water and Lucifer let himself be pulled under but there was no fear as the water closed around him. 

 

There was no sensation of constriction only of lightness. When Lucifer opened his eyes, he was surrounded by turquoise water and Sam pulled him down until they rested on the floor of the basin. Sam broke the kiss only to press his lips against Lucifer’s hammering pulse at his throat, his hot hand closing around Lucifer’s hard cock. Lucifer wanted to cry out but water filled his mouth along with the taste of pines and rain but his body didn’t protest against the lack of air. 

 

With a firm grip to Lucifer’s hair, Sam pulled the blond back into a bruising kiss while his hand on Lucifer’s cock sped up. Pleasure raced through Lucifer’s body and he pushed into the tightness of Sam’s hand. A second before the pleasure would have tripped him over… Sam pushed Lucifer away with a smirk on his face. Lucifer was too stunned, the pleasure too much and yet not enough to understand that he was floating in the warm water… but as body and mind reconnected Lucifer snarled at Sam who was still smiling. 

 

Lucifer broke through the surface and took a deep breath without feeling breathless at all and when Sam emerged from the water as well, he pushed a few long strands of hair out of his face. 

 

“Bastard,” Lucifer snarled while his blood felt like fire in his veins. Chuckling, Sam pushed into Lucifer’s personal space. “Compared to you… yes…” Lucifer watched Sam climb out of the basin and when Sam looked at Lucifer with his eyebrows pulled up, Lucifer climbed out as well. 

 

“Come on… I want to show you something else.” 

 

Sam led Lucifer through a different tunnel and the lights in the cave and on Sam’s body wasn’t light blue anymore. They were glowing in a bright silvery light now. 

 

When they walked out into a small clearing it was already night and the pale light of the moon bathed the clearing in his glow. Sam took Lucifer by his hand and led him in the middle of the clearing only to push him down until he was lying down but Lucifer propped himself up on his arms to look at Sam. The ground was soft with grass under Lucifer. Sam walked over to a tree only to take something that was hanging between the branches. When Sam came back to Lucifer, he dropped a small pack next to the prince before he sat down in Lucifer’s lap. “Remember Lucifer. You can always tell me to stop. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” “Yes Sam,” Lucifer answered and let one of his hands rest on Sam’s hip. 

 

Sam fished a small vial out of the bag that gleamed a dark green in the pale moonlight and opened it. The druid dripped liquid from the vial on Lucifer’s chest and the scent saltwater and sun-warmed earth penetrated the air around them. Dropping the vial next to them in the soft grass, Sam spread the liquid over Lucifer’s skin and wherever Sam’s hands spread it a warm feeling was left behind that went down to Lucifer’s core. 

 

Sam’s clever fingers wandered over ever inch over Lucifer’s skin he could reach and when Sam started to pinch Lucifer’s nipples the warm feeling mixed with the slightest bit of pain causing Lucifer to close his eyes and a gasp escaped him. 

 

Lucifer let his head fall back and the feeling of Sam’s hands on his skin only got better… right before a warm wetness engulfed his hard cock. Moaning at the sudden and new pleasure, Lucifer forced his eyes open and looked down only to see Sam close his mouth tight around Lucifer’s cock. Panting, Lucifer watched Sam work his way up and down before the vision was too much to bare and Lucifer dropped his upper body to the ground and buried his hands in Sam’s long hair that was touching his thighs. 

 

The way Sam curled his tongue around the sensitive head every time he pulled back was so overwhelming, but the things Sam could to with his throat when he swallowed around Lucifer’s entire length was worse… it was maddening. Sam used his broad shoulders to nudge Lucifer’s legs apart until he had enough room to lay down between Lucifer’s legs and Sam’s large hands wandered downwards as well. 

 

Lucifer watched Sam the whole the time. Sam’s long hair tickled and was a caress at once and while Lucifer could see Sam’s left hand curled around his own cock, he couldn’t see Sam’s right hand. There was a second before Lucifer felt the fingers of Sam’s right hand push against his entrance. 

 

Lucifer tensed against the unknown feeling and while Sam stopped to push in, he let his fingers remain where they were. At the same time, he did something that involved his tongue and the slightest bit of teeth… and Lucifer hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain that forced his cock deeper into the wet cavern of Sam’s mouth. He pushed down on Sam’s fingers as well and gasped at the weird feeling of being penetrated. 

 

Gasping, Lucifer stared at Sam who pulled off Lucifer’s cock with a smirk. “Relax, Lucifer… trust me. You will enjoy this,” Sam crooned and pushed against Lucifer’s chest until he was lying flat on his back with Sam leaning over him. “I know what it feels like Lucifer... weird, unknown, maybe a bit painful… but it can feel so good.” Sam did something with his fingers, Lucifer could feel the way Sam kept moving them in and out of his body, but suddenly Sam crocked his fingers to press against his insides… and pleasure erupted in Lucifer’s body like he had never known before. Lucifer’s hand flew to Sam’s shoulders on their own and the prince stared at Sam as pleasure was the only thing left he could feel. Sam looked down at Lucifer with a feline kind of smugness. 

 

“That’s it Lucifer… that’s what you’ve been missing all your life and I can give it to you. This and so much more. Do you want more Lucifer?” Lucifer nodded frenetically, he expected Sam to tip him over, to let him fall into a mind-blowing orgasm, but Sam pulled his fingers out and closed his left hand around Lucifer’s erection to squeeze down hard. “Not yet, Lucifer. You must wait a bit longer. Just stay as you are.” Sam took hold of the vial again and let some of the liquid drip on Lucifer’s cock. Sam spread it over Lucifer’s heated flesh before straddled Lucifer’s waist and reached behind himself. 

 

Lucifer watched Sam gasp in pleasure before it dawned on him that Sam was doing the same thing to himself as he had been doing to Lucifer only moments ago. Listening to the sounds Sam made gave Lucifer as much pleasure as everything Sam had done to him so far, but when Sam gripped Lucifer’s cock with a smirk on his face, the blond learned that there was still more to come. 

 

Sam held Lucifer’s cock in a careful grip and lowered his body down on Lucifer’s hard flesh until the prince could feel the resistance of Sam’s slick and tight entrance against his cock… right before the thigh muscles gave in and Lucifer pushed into Sam’s body.

 

Heat and tightness… those were the first things that came to Lucifer’s mind before the pleasure set in. Moaning, Lucifer let his hands rest on Sam’s hips while his eyes never left Sam’s face. Sam’s face was partly covered with his long hair but otherwise his expression was a mask of pleasure. Slowly, Sam let his body sink down on Lucifer’s cock before he pulled up again until Lucifer feared he would lose the tight heat. Thankfully, Sam sank down again only to repeat the same motion again and again until Lucifer’s whole cock was seated in the tightness that was Sam’s body. 

 

Breathing too fast, Sam rested his hands against Lucifer’s chest. “Give me a moment Lucifer… I haven’t done this in a long time.” Sam’s breathless voice forced Lucifer to use his grip on Sam’s hip to pull himself up until he could press his lips to Sam’s for a hot kiss. 

 

Sam groaned into their kiss and despite his words only moments ago, Sam started to roll his hips against Lucifer’s in slow motions. Lucifer shuddered at the way he could feel Sam’s body move around him. 

 

They kissed until Sam changed the speed of his movements and Lucifer found himself pressed back to the ground. Sam’s eyes started to glow in the pale moonlight and when he lifted his strong body up only to slam back down, Lucifer was glad for Sam’s strong hand on his chest holding him down. 

 

The markings over Sam’s body started to glow in the same light as the moon and Lucifer tried to meet Sam thrust for thrust with the little movement Sam allowed him. The glow of Sam’s markings escalated more and more and when it reached Sam’s eyes, Sam threw his head back and howled like the wolf he carried on his skin while he came over Lucifer’s chest as he slammed down one last time. 

 

The constrictions of Sam’s body almost forced Lucifer’s orgasm from his body and he could see the same glow on his own skin before a heavy tiredness pulled Lucifer under…

 

…

 

Lucifer woke up slowly and comfortably warm. Blinking, he tried to banish the last remains of sleep from his eyes only to find Sam plastered to his chest deep asleep. Pleasure was still the most prominent sensation running through Lucifer’s body together with… something else when he let his hand run through Sam’s long hair. Lucifer felt desire for Sam, pure lust and want but underneath it… there was something more. Lucifer was thankful for everything Sam was doing to help Gabriel, but Sam didn’t have to do anything for Lucifer. 

 

“You are thinking too loud,” Sam growled and pushed his face against Lucifer’s neck. Only then did Lucifer notice that he was still naked from last night, so was Sam and both were achingly hard. That Lucifer pushed his hard cock against Sam was partially because of the memory from last night and partially because of the pleasure he was still feeling. 

 

Sam chuckled and lifted his body up until he could look Lucifer in the eyes. “A taste of pleasure and he gets eager… and we still have the next two nights for each other…” First, Sam pushed his hard cock against Lucifer’s… before he did something Lucifer couldn’t follow as the next instant Lucifer felt the hot tightness of Sam’s body close around his cock again. “Yes,” Sam hissed and threw his head back. “I could get used to waking up like this,” Sam breathed as he worked his hips down on Lucifer’s cock. “You… are beautiful and hard under me. Ready to seek my pleasure from you. Maybe I will keep you around after all, Lucifer. I can give you things to keep you hard for hours, you know.” Sam smirked down at Lucifer before he changed the angle and a gasp rolled off his lips. “I won’t lie to you Lucifer… I can’t wait for tomorrow night when the pleasure will all be mine. I can already see it Lucifer… you… under me, and begging me to take you.”

 

Lucifer tried to force the images out of his head as he could see it too, but for now it meant something else as well. He held Sam tight by his hips and rolled them until Sam was lying on his back and Lucifer was over him. Lucifer pulled almost all the way out of Sam’s body before he slammed back in. “Finally,” Sam yelled with his back bowing off the bed. Lucifer didn’t stop when he heard Sam’s yell but repeated his hard thrust and Sam groaned deep in his chest. 

 

It was the first time that Lucifer didn’t have to hold back on his partner and it was… thrilling. Sam met him thrust for hard thrust and told Lucifer to keep going. Panting, Lucifer licked over Sam’s sweaty throat only to change the angle and Sam started to trash and curse under the blond. Sam dragged his hands over Lucifer’s back, it felt like Sam was using claws on his skin. 

 

A bright sharp pain made Lucifer gasp and he drove himself deeper into Sam’s body as he arched his back against the pain. Sam tensed when Lucifer pushed in deep right before he came between their sweaty bodies. Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s in an almost shy kiss before he allowed himself to drown in his own pleasure…

 

…

 

Later, when both could breathe again without sounding like horses after a race, they washed themselves in the spring in the clearing. Sam offered Lucifer a pair of his pants and while they were a bit big on Lucifer, they were far more comfortable than his own. 

 

This simple life was… easy, Lucifer thought as he watched Sam sitting next to his brother. Sam’s hand rested on Gabriel’s chest as he murmured soft words Lucifer couldn’t understand. Gabriel was looking better day by day and Sam looked stronger than yesterday, but he already told Lucifer that he would be back at full power by the time the half moon had passed. Sam applied something on the wound on Gabriel’s arm, now nothing more than a red scratch on golden skin. Lucifer felt… lighter in many ways. He watched Sam work his strange magic on Gabriel and when Sam looked up at Lucifer to smile at him, Lucifer’s heart started to beat faster for a completely different reason than it did this morning.

 

…

 

Sam and Lucifer slept through the day and walked the distance into the hidden cave after they checked on Gabriel for the night. Now that Lucifer knew to a certain point what was waiting for him he was… eager. Arousal was heavy in his blood even before they entered the cave. Once they were inside the cave, Lucifer dropped his pants and he almost expected Sam to say something about his eagerness but Sam only looked at him with approval on his face and hunger in his eyes. Good thing that Sam was as hard as Lucifer when they climbed into the basin with his turquoise water. 

 

Sam pulled Lucifer into the deep water and pressed him against the stonewall were the water ran down the rock and into the basin. Lucifer felt Sam’s hand on his thighs and with his hands on Sam’s shoulders, Lucifer jumped up to wrap his legs around Sam’s slim waist. Sam hummed in approval and placed open-mouthed kisses over Lucifer’s chest while he used one hand to pinch Lucifer’s nipple. It wasn’t hard, but it sent a pleasurable shiver over his chest which Sam noticed immediately. He nipped at Lucifer’s skin with sharp teeth and pinched Lucifer again but harder this time. Lucifer whimpered and pulled Sam closer to his body with the help of his legs and wrapped his arm around Sam’s neck. 

 

Using his grip on Sam’s neck, Lucifer pushed Sam’s face against his chest and Sam seemed to understand what Lucifer couldn’t say as he closed his lips around Lucifer’s other nipple. He started to suck and bite at the sensitive nub only to pull back to lick over it with his tongue. Sam shifted to the other nipple to give the same attention, but this time Lucifer felt something else too when Sam bit down hard on the sensitive flesh. Sam pressed his fingers against the skin behind Lucifer’s balls only to draw a line, slowly and with pressure, up to Lucifer’s puckered entrance and back to his balls. On every pass, Sam added more pressure and Lucifer started to jerk against Sam’s hold.

 

Lucifer rested his head against Sam’s shoulder and the druid used the opportunity to rub his scruff against Lucifer’s throat only to sooth the burn with kitten licks that left Lucifer mewling and writhing against him. Sam chuckled and pulled back to pry Lucifer’s legs off his hips. “Turn around Lucifer and place your hands on the wall. Time for you to learn something.” 

 

Lucifer stood on wobbly legs before he turned around just like Sam told him. The moment Lucifer’s hand touched the cool wall, Sam pressed himself against Lucifer’s backside and placed his hands on Lucifer’s hips before he started to whisper in a low and dark voice. “I want you to pay attention to what I’m going to do to you Lucifer. This night is for our shared pleasure after all.” Sam tightened his grip on Lucifer’s hips who could only nod. “Good,” Sam said as he pulled back to place a kiss on Lucifer’s shoulder. “There are so many ways to achieve the pleasure of the flesh and I want to show you a special kind of pleasure I already gave you a taste of yesterday.”  
  
Lucifer rested his hand against the wall in front of him and gave Sam more room to roam over his skin with his mouth and tongue while he spoke. The water around them was so clear that Lucifer could watch Sam’s hand wander across his skin until Sam wrapped his long fingers around Lucifer’s hard cock. Lucifer hissed as Sam started to stroke him in a lazy pace. “We all know the usual and kind of boring way to get off. We learn to do this the moment we understand what’s between our legs, don’t we Lucifer?” Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Sam and nodded before he groaned once Sam twisted his hand with the next stroke.  
  
“But there is so much more to enjoy than your hand around your cock, Lucifer.” Sam humped against the prince who could feel Sam’s own hard length press against his backside. “Spread your legs for me Lucifer.” Shivering at the command in Sam’s voice, Lucifer followed the order immediately and a small part of his mind wondered if Sam would take him tonight.

 

“No, Lucifer. Not tonight but tomorrow…tomorrow you will be mine.” Lucifer nodded again even when Sam didn’t phrase it as a question. “Relax Lucifer… I promise you… nothing but pleasure waits for you.” Sam nipped at Lucifer’s throat with sharp teeth though he never stopped the movement of his hand on Lucifer’s hot flesh so Lucifer was surprised when Sam pushed two fingers into his pliant body. “See? What did I tell you Lucifer? Nothing but pleasure… I can make it hurt too… a bit of pain can make the pleasure so much sweeter, trust me on this.” Lucifer groaned when Sam stopped to move his hand on Lucifer’s cock but started to spread Lucifer open with his fingers.  
  
“Tell me how this feels for you Lucifer.” Lucifer was about to answer when Sam pushed a third finger in and pushed down hard on something inside of Lucifer’s body. It wasn’t like the night before when Sam had touched him. That had been a brief, short and a bright pleasure but now it was different, and Lucifer started to thrash against Sam’s hold.  
  
Pressure and heat were heavy in his blood while Sam never stopped spreading him open and neither did he reduce the pressure. It left Lucifer gasping and struggling so he was barely able to hear Sam’s question over the roar of blood in his ears. “Need,” Lucifer gasped and threw himself back against Sam and he was close… so close… and Sam pulled his fingers all the way out causing Lucifer to snarl. “Not yet Lucifer.” Sam’s amusement forced another snarl from Lucifer that turned into a moan when Sam pushed his fingers back in. “Remember, not yet, and this is for you to learn. With what I just did to you, you can let a man run dry until nothing is left.” To emphasize the meaning of his words, Sam closed his empty hand around Lucifer’s balls and gave them a careful tug that left Lucifer whimpering.  
  
“But you can just press down again on again on this spot like I would take you… want to take you.” Sam pushed his long fingers deep into Lucifer’s body and with every deep push, Sam slammed his fingers hard against the spot in Lucifer and forced the other man to yell in pleasure that resonated through the cave. “Something you need to remember before you can take another man… preparation and lubrication. You forget one and you will hurt your partner. It’s something else if both of you want to spend less time with preparation. As I already said… a bit pain with pleasure can be exquisite. In my case there are other ways for pleasure as well.”  
  
Sam pulled back from Lucifer who felt empty and cold with Sam gone from his body. But Sam was only gone for a few seconds before he plastered his muscled frame against Lucifer’s back and Lucifer found a bleeding wrist pushed in front of his face. “Drink, Lucifer. Just a bit and for tonight the pleasure will be ours.” Hesitating, Lucifer pulled Sam’s bleeding wrist to his mouth. Blood was dripping down into the water and when the blood started to mix with the water around them, the water started to glow.  
  
Closing his mouth around Sam’s wrist, Lucifer pulled on the wound Sam inflicted on his own flesh and sucked. While Lucifer’s moan was muffled by Sam’s flesh between his lips, Sam’s sounds of lust were load in the cave before he forced Lucifer off his wrist with a tight grip to Lucifer’s hair. “Enough for now. The magic in my blood is already strong again thanks to you and what you are giving me Lucifer. Now I want you to show me what you learned from me.”  
  
Sam pulled Lucifer off the wall only to place his own hands on the wall with his back to Lucifer. Water ran down Sam’s back and Lucifer was fascinated by the clear lines of feathers that marked Sam’s skin. When Lucifer followed the dark lines first with his fingers and then with his tongue, Sam rolled his shoulders like he truly had wings growing from his back.

  
Lucifer wasted no thought on what he had to do as he pushed two of his fingers against Sam’s entrance and while he remembered the feeling of Sam’s flesh around his own… Lucifer was still surprised by the heat that surrounded his fingers. Opening Sam with his fingers was easy to Lucifer… but it took him a moment until he found the spot within Sam’s body that made Sam moan under his breath and the strong muscles of his back coil like he wanted to spread his wings. “Like that Lucifer,” Sam breathed out and pushed back against Lucifer’s fingers. “More pressure. You don’t have to be so careful with me.” Nodding against the skin of Sam’s back, Lucifer thrusted his fingers into Sam’s body hard and he tried to hit this one spot every time and after a few tries Lucifer managed to hone into the spot that made Sam moan.  
  
Sam’s body moved in sync with Lucifer’s breathing and the blond could feel pleasure rising in his blood. It was just like earlier when Sam had worked Lucifer’s body with a masters’ hands and offered so much pleasure. Groaning at the sensations running through his body, Lucifer allowed himself to fall into the sensations running through his whole being. At that moment Lucifer noticed the glow of Sam’s markings and the similar glow of his own veins along his arms and chest…  
  
When the glow following Lucifer’s arms reached Sam’s skin the sounds of their combined orgasm echoed through the cave and whatever magic was binding them together for the moment… it turned the cave day bright right before Lucifer pulled Sam under the water.  
  
Later, it was close to sunrise again, they dragged each other back to the cave and only after Lucifer checked on his brother did he allow himself to fall asleep with his face pressed against Sam’s chest.  
  
…  
  
When Lucifer woke up next the sun was already high in the sky and he was alone in bed. Feeling a bit disoriented for a moment, Lucifer shook himself before he got up and went looking for Sam, still naked from the night before.  
  
After a short search, Lucifer found Sam sitting with Gabriel. Sam sat with his long legs crossed under him, one of his hands rested on Gabriel’s chest while the other held Gabriel’s like Gabriel was something fragile.  
  
Remaining silent, Lucifer grabbed the pants he left in the clearing to dry the day before and sat down opposite from Sam with Gabriel between them. His brother looked better, much better. His face was no longer looking ashen and there weren’t any signs left of the dark rings that marred his brothers face days ago. Gabriel was breathing slowly and deep when Lucifer closed his fingers around Gabriel’s wrist he felt a strong pulse under his fingers.  
  
Smiling to himself, Lucifer saw that the bite on Gabriel’s arm was already healed and two faint and almost round scars were left behind and… that dark marking had started to form around the former wound. Frowning, Lucifer followed the new lines with his fingers only to feel new worries grow on his chest.  
  
“Hey, what’s with that face?” Lucifer didn’t look up when he heard Sam’s face but a warm and callused hand around his jaw forced Lucifer to look at Sam. “You’re worrying about the markings? There’s no reason to worry about it. It’s just the first sign that your brother is on the path our god has in mind for him. Over time, the mark will be complete, and we will know what was responsible for your brothers’ sickness. It’s not unusual for the first mark to form around the wound that brought us onto the path of the Old Gods.”  
  
Worry was still a strong storm in Lucifer’s heart despite Sam’s words. “I just want him to wake up again,” Lucifer admitted in a small voice. “And that he will, Lucifer. Gabriel has roused Cernunnos’ curiosity and that your brother is still alive is proof enough that he will wake again. Your gift to me is helping me heal your brother. He would wake up anyway but with the extra magic you have been giving me through the last two nights I could speed up his healing. When the last part of the ritual is done tonight I should be able to give your brother enough of my magic at once that he should wake up within the next few days.”  
  
Lucifer still hadn’t broken Sam’s hold on his face but now he was staring at the druid. A flood of emotions drowned his worry for the time being. The third night of the ritual of the half moon was tonight and it would be Sam’s turn to take Lucifer. Swallowing down his nervousness for the moment, Lucifer rubbed his face against Sam’s hand before he looked down at his brothers’ chest. Lucifer was completely aware that his face was burning with heat and that arousal was already running through his body again.  
  
Sam pulled his hand back with a groan and when Lucifer looked up through his lashes, Sam stared at him with a hungry expression Lucifer already knew. “I can smell your arousal Lucifer,” Sam said with a voice that sounded like thunder in the distance. Lucifer held Sam’s eyes which revealed something that wasn’t altogether human. When Lucifer heard a growl from Sam he lowered his eyes again and the air around them turned heavy.  
  
“Stay with Gabriel if you want Lucifer. I’m going to prepare something for us to eat.” With those words Sam left the clearing and the heaviness vanished from the area and allowed Lucifer to breathe again. He should be frightened but… Lucifer had seen and could feel just how much Sam wanted him and there was no room left for fear.  
  
…  
  


  
The day passed terrifyingly fast and Lucifer found himself floating in the same basing again like the last two nights before, but this time it was… different.  
  
Sam took care of him with a determination that left Lucifer breathless. When Lucifer tried to push Sam off so he could return the care Lucifer found himself trapped against the brim of the basin with Sam’s teeth closed around his jugular. Lucifer had frozen on the spot and offered Sam his neck with a whimper. Only when Lucifer didn’t struggle or try to fight Sam off did Sam let go and went back to washing Lucifer.  
  
When Sam declared Lucifer clean he told him to stay where he was and Sam washed himself quickly but thoroughly. Afterwards, Sam led Lucifer back to the clearing where they spent their first night. The moon was clear and could be seen in the dark sky like someone took a sword to it to cleave it apart, but tonight the light wasn’t pale but a soft golden colour.  
  
Sam led them in the middle of the clearing again and when he turned around to look at Lucifer, the prince had to force himself to stay on his spot. Sam’s face looked so… animalistic that something in Lucifer told him to run as fast as he could. The moonlight wasn’t just reflecting in Sam’s eyes it was burning _in_ Sam’s eyes that looked like a blend between human and wolf. Lucifer had seen Sam shift into his three different animals but never had Sam looked so… _inhuman_ like in that moment.  
  
“Sam… you…” Lucifer didn’t even have words to describe what he felt when he saw Sam like this, and Sam made no sound as he lunged for Lucifer only to pull him against his chest. “I want you so much it almost hurts Lucifer,” Sam whispered in the crook of Lucifer’s neck and Lucifer could feel Sam’s hard arousal press against his belly. “The wolf in me wants you on your knees so we can mate you again and again tonight. We want to hear you cry out in pleasure. It’s madness in my mind Lucifer…”  
  
Lucifer let his hands rest on Sam’s lower back and thought of the books and scrolls he had read. He had seen things like what Sam had described and he remembered the faces of pleasure the artists had drawn for the men who ended up taken by their lover. The intensity with which Sam wanted him frightened Lucifer a bit, but it was exciting at the same time.  
  
Freeing himself from Sam’s arms wasn’t easy but somehow Lucifer managed it only to pull Sam into a soft kiss. Where Lucifer tried to keep the kiss slow and soft, Sam pushed his tongue into Lucifer’s mouth. Groaning, Lucifer let Sam in but pushed Sam away when he tried to push Lucifer to his knees. Both were breathing hard and Sam snarled at Lucifer who held his hands up for Sam to see that he wasn’t turning away before Lucifer lowered himself slowly to his knees.  
  
With a grip to Sam’s leg, Lucifer pulled Sam close again only to close his mouth around Sam’s hard cock which was right in front of his face. Lucifer had never done anything like this and had no real skill, but he tried to remember what Sam had done to him. Sam’s sounds of pleasure helped Lucifer to keep going. He pulled back and licked over the sensitive head with his tongue only to dip the tip of his tongue into the slit of Sam’s cock. Sam watched him without saying a word, but when Lucifer dragged his blunt nails over the skin around Sam’s groin, Sam pulled Lucifer off with a grip to his blond hair.  
  
“Turn around but stay on your knees. Use your hands to brace yourself. I want you right in front of me.” Lucifer nodded and turned around like Sam told him to do. One of the pictures he had seen came to his mind. It was one of the pictures he had looked at the most and so Lucifer stayed on his knees but instead of holding himself up with his hands he lowered to ground and held himself with the help of his forearms.  
  
Behind Lucifer, Sam cursed and two slippery fingers pushed hard into Lucifer’s body. Gasping at the sudden penetration, Lucifer pulled himself forward on pure instinct, but Sam’s hand caught Lucifer around the neck and pressed him back down. Breathing hard, Lucifer didn’t and couldn’t struggle against the hold Sam had on him. Whimpering at the burning stretch, Lucifer tried to relax against the pain when Sam started to use a third finger to stretch him even further. The pleasure was already too much and not enough at once. With every thrust of his long fingers Sam grazed against the point in Lucifer’s body that offered nothing but pleasure and even the pain from the stretch had finally vanished so Lucifer started to push back against Sam’s thrusting hand. When Sam pulled his fingers from Lucifer’s body his legs almost gave out and only Sam’s hard grip around his neck held him in place.  
  
Even before Lucifer could give voice to the sudden emptiness, he felt the blunt head of Sam’s cock push against his stretched hole. No sound came over Lucifer’s lips as he lowered his head to the soft grass when he felt Sam push into his body. Sam wasn’t fast or forceful, but he was tall and all over the place and it felt like forever until Sam stopped moving once even he couldn’t go any deeper. Sam’s hands wandered over Lucifer’s back in soft caressing motions when he let go of Lucifer’s neck.  
  
“Sam… please… move…” Lucifer needed Sam to move. The pressure and pleasure were turning him with desire and Lucifer could see himself dripping down on the grass. Sam leaned over Lucifer’s back and with the change of the angle came a change of the pressure and pleasure hammered through Lucifer’s body just like the night before but more intense… and then Sam closed his warm hand around Lucifer’s cock. “I want to feel you cum around my cock Lucifer. I want to feel your body tighten around my flesh, forcing you open and I want to hear you scream my name when all you can feel is me giving you pleasure.”  
  
Sam started to jerk Lucifer off with fast and hard tugs of his hand and Lucifer tried to fight his orgasm off, but Sam pulled halfway out and slammed back in forcefully causing Sam to get what he wanted from his lover. Lucifer came all over Sam’s hand and screamed his name to the dark night and the golden moon.  
  
Lucifer was writhing under Sam who still had his hand around Lucifer’s cock. The pleasure of his orgasm was still prominent in Lucifer’s body, but his cock was becoming oversensitive with every touch of Sam’s hand. “Sam… please… stop with this,” Lucifer gasped with his face almost smashed against the grass. Sam let go of Lucifer’s cock and placed his hands on Lucifer’s hips. “As you wish Lucifer,” Sam said in a dark voice and in his oversensitive state, Lucifer could feel every muscle move in his body when Sam pulled oh so slowly out… only to slam back before pulled out completely. Lucifer howled at the new spike of pleasure when Sam shoved himself back into Lucifer’s body while Sam only groaned.  
  
What followed was a haze of pleasure and pain for Lucifer with every sharp thrust from Sam. After his first orgasm, Lucifer’s erection didn’t waver, and it didn’t take Sam long until he pushed Lucifer into another orgasm. This one was different then the first one… it built up slowly and when Sam pulled Lucifer into his next thrust, Lucifer felt like he was falling into a warm stream of pleasure. There seemed to be no end to this and when Lucifer felt that he had reached the end of the pleasure, Sam did something to let Lucifer drown in another wave of bliss. Only when Lucifer’s voice was raw from screaming and his body was shaking with exhaustion did Sam let go… of everything. Lucifer was aware of Sam’s howling his release at the moon like the wolf that rested under his skin and a new sensation filled his body. Hot and cold at once was it a pleasurable feeling of its own, but Lucifer was too exhausted to enjoy this new sensation. He was vaguely aware that Sam pulled the two of them to the ground without pulling out of his body… but that was okay to Lucifer. He needed Sam close now as his mind gave out when he fell into the still running stream of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


	5. Awaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> we made it! It's the last chapter! It wasn't one of our longest journeys but a good one nevertheless. I'm happy about the amount of feedback I got from all of you on facebook, tumblr and ao3. The last four weeks hadn't been easy for me and most of the time, when it was especially worse, I got a mail from ao3 that this story got a comment, again.
> 
> So, thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed this story concept. I have a different story with a different setting already finished but it still needs a bit time with my beta :) but it's not like I have no one-shots to post ;-)
> 
> Until then!  
> Silva

Three days had passed since the night after the half moon with the golden light. Lucifer had been tired and exhausted where Sam had been full of energy and was well rested. Lucifer spent most of the next day asleep and had to force himself up to check on Gabriel. He was sore in places he didn’t know could be sore, and he felt drained and tired. Lucifer told Sam as much and the druid pulled Lucifer against his broad chest while he was reading next to a small fire deep in his cave. “That’s normal Lucifer,” Sam had explained as he held Lucifer close to his body. “The magic you gave me, offered willingly, went from your body to mine. You will be tired for a day or two before you are back to full strength. What you gave me Lucifer is a gift beyond your understanding. For the moment at least. Rest, Lucifer. I will guard you and your brother until both of you are well again.”   
  
The last thing Lucifer remembered of that night was the feeling of Sam’s strong heartbeat close to his ear and the way Sam was humming until Lucifer fell asleep.   
  
Days later, Lucifer sat next to his brother while Sam went out in his wolf form to hunt something to eat. Gabriel was twitching and hissing in sleep. Sam had said it was a sign that he was about to wake up and that Gabriel shouldn’t be alone while Sam was gone. The arm that bore the faint scars of the wound was now covered in dark lines that showed an animal unlike anything Lucifer had ever seen. A snake was wrapped around Gabriel’s arm until its head rested on Gabriel’s shoulder. The snakes Lucifer had seen in their kingdom didn’t have this flared out shield right under their head, and the shield was decorated with some kind of marking that reminded Lucifer of the horned lenses some of the old scholars at the castle used to read.   
  
When Sam had saw the marking of the snake he inspected it closely under Lucifer’s watchful eyes before he vanished behind a wall of books and scrolls. Sam vanished for almost a day before Lucifer went looking for him. The druid was buried under scrolls, books, papers that showed animals Lucifer had never seen or heard of and he looked frustrated. Lucifer cleared a path for himself before he moved everything around Sam out of the way and dropped himself in Sam’s lap. Sam looked up at Lucifer with a frown. “Lucifer, I need to find out everything about the snake on your brothers’ skin before he wakes up. I can’t guide him if I don’t know anything about the basic urges and instincts that will lead him through the next month.” Lucifer took the book Sam was still holding in his hand and placed it on a stack somewhere around them.  
  
“I know, you explained it to me, but you have been here the whole day and you are stuck with your research. You need to take a break and go back to your research with a clear mind. Let me help you Sam.” Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s and followed the line of Sam’s lips with the tip of his tongue until Sam opened his mouth for him.   
  
Lucifer smiled into their kiss and used his higher position in Sam’s lap to deepen their kiss even more. Sam’s hands wandered to Lucifer’s ass. When Sam pressed Lucifer against his erection, Lucifer smiled even more and wiggled around in Sam’s lap until he pulled back with a frustrated noise. “Keep this up Lucifer and you will walk funny… again.”   
  
Without warning, Lucifer pulled back and stood up. Smirking down at Sam, Lucifer stripped out of the simple pants he wore and kneeled in front of Sam. “Maybe it’s what I want Sam,” Lucifer said with a smirk and wrapped his hand around his own cock. He focused only on the pleasure of his hand and on his flesh while he ignored Sam for the moment.   
  
Lucifer was twisted his hand around his cock and gasped when he suddenly felt Sam’s tongue push against his rim. Groaning, Lucifer let go of his hard cock and lowered his upper body closer to the ground to offer himself even more to the druid. Pleasure was the only thing at Lucifer’s mind and when Sam used his hands to spread him open so he could reach even deeper with his tongue. Lucifer hissed an arched his back to push himself closer.   
  
With a last lick over Lucifer’s sensitive rim, Sam pulled back but Lucifer exhaled in pleasure when he felt Sam’s long finger replace his wicked tongue immediately. He had no idea where Sam had pulled the vial with oil from, but Lucifer was thankful for it when Sam started to stretch him. Sam didn’t waste any time with stretching Lucifer open and he was grateful for it as Sam tugged on Lucifer’s balls in rhythm with his fingers that were stretching him.   
  
“Sam… please… I need you now,” Lucifer gasped and pushed back against Sam’s fingers. “You sure you don’t need a bit more time Lucifer?” Sam twisted his fingers and Lucifer cursed under his breathe. “You can either take me now Sam or you can watch how I use my hand to get myself off quickly.”   
  
Sam gripped Lucifer’s cock tight around the base and squeezed hard. “Not going to happen Lucifer.” One hand still firmly wrapped around Lucifer, Sam used his other hand to guide himself to the prince’s stretched hole.   
  
Both moaned when Sam pushed in deep and slow and only when he bottomed out did he release Lucifer’s cock. Sam only waited a few seconds for Lucifer to adjust before he started to thrust deep into Lucifer’s tight body. Sam didn’t so much as thrust into Lucifer as grind into him. It was a slow push and drag that left Lucifer breathless and on the edge of pleasure but never enough to tip him over. When Lucifer tried to close his hand around his cock Sam slapped him on the wrist and manhandled Lucifer around until he could fixate Lucifer’s arms behind his back with nothing but a tight grip around his wrist. “You cum either on my cock or not at all for interrupting my research, Lucifer,” Sam hissed and thrust into Lucifer forcefully and because Lucifer was almost lying on his chest, Sam rammed his cock right into the one spot within Lucifer that offered nothing but pleasure.   
  


“Yes,” Lucifer hissed and bucked against Sam who in turn slammed back in hard.   
  
It was a fight between them. Lucifer hissed and struggled in pleasure, pushed back against Sam who held Lucifer tight and only seemed to seek his own release. It was a game of selfishness and hissed threats that left both of them breathless and aroused until Sam let go of Lucifer’s arms so he could hold onto Lucifer’s shoulders.   
  
They were lying on the ground and the soft furs tickled Lucifer’s chest but offered the right kind of friction on his cock. Sam’s breath was hot on Lucifer’s neck and the druid pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in with a hard thrust before he spilled his release in Lucifer’s body with a deep groan.   
  
Sam’s last thrust together with the feeling of his spilled release was enough for Lucifer to find his own release. Lucifer shuddered hard and spilled his release on the furs under him before the dead weight that was Sam’s exhausted body pushed Lucifer down.  
  
Together, they rested on the ground and Lucifer didn’t mind Sam’s heavy weight on his back. For some reason, Sam was still hard and buried deep in Lucifer’s body. It was comfortable, this kind of closeness was something Lucifer never had in his life before and with Sam it was… easy. He didn’t have to be a prince, a substitute ruler until his brother returned from his crusade. Lucifer could simply be himself and at the moment it was just right… Lucifer buried under Sam, lying on the ground on sticky and wet furs and with Sam’s still hard cock splitting Lucifer’s ass open.   
  
Sighing in pleasure, Lucifer let his body relax but he was grinning to himself when he squeezed Sam’s cock every few minutes just because he could. It wasn’t until Lucifer heard Sam chuckle that he opened his eyes that he saw Sam grab a book from under the shelf that was standing next to them. “That’s the book I was looking for. Thank you for helping me find it, Lucifer.”   
  
Snarling, Lucifer threw Sam off who only started to laugh but Sam’s laughter turned into a moan when Lucifer pushed Sam to his back and sunk back down on his still hard cock. Sam’s moans turned into a curse as Lucifer started to ride Sam with slow grinding motions.   
  
…  
  
After their encounter that left them sticky and sweaty, Sam explained to Lucifer the origin of the snake on Gabriel’s skin. It was from a land far away where exotic looking animals lived and the people prayed to different gods. The snake, a cobra, was a symbol to many gods from this land and so it was no surprise that Cernunnos showed so much interest in Gabriel, Sam explained. Gabriel could gain magic from the Old Gods and the gods where cobras where native to nature.  
  
Sam had explained many more things to Lucifer but right then he was more focused on Gabriel. Everything Sam had told him, even the nights under the moon or when Lucifer tried to take Sam’s mind off his research, was far away.   
  
Gabriel was hissing and struggling like he was fighting against something Lucifer couldn’t see and it was difficult for Lucifer to hold himself away, even when Sam told him to stay back. “This is Gabriel’s fight Lucifer. Either he gathered enough strength to pass the line between life and death completely or he will join Cernunnos on his journey to the afterlife. Stay with your brother, talk to him and make sure he knows you are here. Give him something to focus on. A target to aim for in the battle for his life.” Lucifer had said nothing but nodded at Sam’s words and so he sat down next to his brother and watched his brother fight for his life against an enemy Lucifer couldn’t see.

 

He told Gabriel stories of all the things he would need to learn and what he would be able to do as a druid. Strong and powerful and maybe he would be able to fly together with Sam and his hawk form while Lucifer followed with his horse and Sam’s wolf on the ground. Lucifer told his brother that he wouldn’t be alone while he had to stay with Sam and that Lucifer would always be by his side because of this was Lucifer’s fault since he hadn’t protected Gabriel. Sam sat like silent guardian next to the brothers and never interrupted Lucifer’s whispered words.   
  
It was when Gabriel took a deep ragged breath before he went motionless that everything in Lucifer stopped dead in its tracks. Panic, sorrow, guilt rose in Lucifer’s chest and he pulled Gabriel against his chest before even Sam could stop him. Lucifer cried silent tears when he felt his brothers’ quiet body in his arms. He didn’t notice Sam’s careful touches to Gabriel’s face, but he did notice when a hand that was too small to be Sam’s wiped the tears from Lucifer’s cheeks.   
  


“Hey big brother… sorry for scaring you.” Gabriel looked up at Lucifer. His golden eyes looked tired, but he wrapped his arms around Lucifer and buried his face against his brothers’ chest. Lucifer looked up at Sam who was watching them with a warm smile on his face. “Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer said with tear-strained voice as he held Gabriel close.   
  
Sam said nothing but like Gabriel earlier, he wiped the tears off Lucifer’s face before he placed a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. _Later,_ the kiss said, and Lucifer nodded at Sam who walked back into the cave on silent feet to give the two brothers some privacy.   
  
Lucifer rocked Gabriel back and forth and should Gabriel tease him later for it, Lucifer would bear it. He had his little brother back, thankfully alive, and found a place for himself in this world. There was nothing left for Lucifer to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
